A Shuffle of Songs
by fierysuzaku
Summary: a bunch of drabbles inspired by multiple songs...


**A Shuffle of Songs**

**Tract 1-Because of you**

"What am I to you Lelouch?" she asked while glancing at the man before her.

"CC." he sighed; she had asked her this too many times already and was getting tired of it.

"What am I to you Lelouch?" she insisted.

"You're my witch and my accomplice." he answered her with the same answer he gave her the last time.

"Is that it?" she asked with a hint of disappointment.

"You're the reason why I'm here." he added sensing the sadness in her tone.

"I caused you so much sorrow and pain. How could you not blame me for giving you such a curse?" she said was her voice cracked a bit which alerted Lelouch of her pain.

"Because, it's because of you I'm living in the world of sanity instead of drowning into the sea of depression. You never left my side. I never blamed you." he said as he approached her closing the distance between them.

"You changed my life and gave me the power to defend those I care for." he said as he enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"I love you." he said with warmth as he held her tighter while she returned his embrace with her own.

**Tract 2- The Gift**

'I never knew why the snow is white but it is beautiful.' she recalled him answering her on that beautiful snowy day.

"Lelouch." she looked up to him with her amber eyes shining in unshed tears.

"Yes CC?" he asked with gentleness, noting she was now on the verge of tears.

"I love you." she declared in a whisper as she let the tears flow afraid of his eventual rejection.

"And I you." he surprised her with answer as she wiped her tears away with his hands.

"But why?" she asked truly confused.

"Because you gave me a gift nobody could give." he merely smiled and answered her.

"The geass is never a gift but a curse." she answered back as she turned away from him.

"That is your opinion. But other than that you also gave me the gift of life, CC." she was about to leave when he caught her wrist and stopped her with his words.

"You saved me from the world of lies that I was forced to believe. You saved me from the brink of insanity." he continued when she didn't reply.

"So thank you CC. My love. My witch." he said as he bent down on one knee and as he kissed her fingertips.

"My warlock." she replied as she bent down with him and kissed him on the lips.

**Tract 3- Everyday **

"Are you sure about this Lelouch?" she asked as she looked down on the kneeling teenager before her.

"Yes." He said with determination present in his amethyst eyes.

"Eternity is a very long time you know." she replied still reluctant of condemning him to a life with her despite her desire to do so.

"I know that's why I want to make it more official." he said bluntly as if it were the most basic of facts.

She blushed at his bluntness as she turned her hear not wanting to meet his dark violet eyes with her amber ones.

"You would grow tired of me." she plainly stated since it was bound to happen.

"No. Won't. I promise." he said as he rose to cup her chin with his hand forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You broke so many promises." she told him with tears threatening to come.

"Not this one." he said as he resumed his kneeling pose.

"Lelouch." she whispered afraid that he might vanish.

"I'll love you every day in all our immortal days." he declared as he presented by with a golden ring with an amethyst stone sitting proudly at the top.

"I'm dreaming. This is a dream. I never deserve such happiness." she said shaking her head at the sight.

"Nor do I, but here you are before me." he replied with all the warmth and gentleness in the world.

"Le –" she spoke up giving it one last try to convince both him and herself.

"Sh…" he said while placing a long tapered finger between his lips.

"Just say yes and let our destiny unfold on its own, witch." he continued with a smirk playing across his handsome face.

"Y-yes. I will marry you. My demon king." she finally conceded as he placed the ring in her finger.

And at that, he stood up and kissed her with the passion of love and happiness melding into one.

**Tract 4- Heaven**

"Do you regret?" she asks the man carrying her up the stairs.

". You?" he asked a little worried.

She merely shook her head in response.

"Don't you miss them?" she asks once more in a whisper.

"I do but right now let's enjoy our little moments in heaven my love." he replied as he looked down at her with loving eyes.

She merely nodded and snuggled at him when they reached their bedroom door.

"You turned changed my life and in more ways than one. And you're all I need in my life. In my arms, in my heart, in our heaven." He continued as he placed her on the bed while running his gaze across her lying form.

She silently noted how his eyes shined with unmistakable hunger as she reached up to him and gave him a hungry kiss of her own.

"I've waited for so long my warlock." she whispered to him as she nibbled at his ear.

"But I made it didn't I?" he asked as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Yes. And not a moment too soon." she said she embraced him tightly fear he may leave her.

"Hmph." she exclaimed as he began to undress while her tried to unbuckle his belt.

"I can't believe that the two of us deserve such a fate." she said still doubting reality.

"Shh…" he said while place his finger on her lips and silencing her doubts with one passionate kiss.

**Tract 5- I will always love you**

_I'll never leave you Lelouch._

_I'll always be there for you._

_I have been your shield and comforter._

_You'll never be alone for I'm always here for you._

_Even if your hardest battles I have gone with you._

_I will never forget you._

_I will always love you._

She thought as she gazed at the unconscious bloody corpse cradled on her lap.

"Sleep well, my warlock." she whispered to him one last time.

"Not without you my sorceress." he replied with his eyes still closed.

"Lelouch." she muttered in surprise to see him meet her tear-stained eyes with his.

"Impossible." she said shaking her head to stop the illusion happening before her.

"Yes, it is." He said smirking while showing her the red mark on his right hand.

"No. You shouldn't have." She said in horror, now shaking in denial.

"I will never leave you." he said while reaching up to her to cup her face.

"I love you. I will always love you. Forever." he whispered at her in a tired tone.

"Forever." she repeated the word, both in disbelief and happiness.

**Tract 6- I will be here**

"CC." he said as he saw her worried look.

"Lelouch." she said as with a little anxiety.

"I…" she tried to continue only to be stopped with the a feeling of a blush creeping up her cheeks

"Are you alright?" he asked his brows furrowed with confusion as he noticed her flushed cheeks.

"I'm scared." she confessed as she turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Why?"he asked while cradling her on his lap.

"I've never…" she tried to admit only to flush once more with embarrassment.

"Oh." He exclaimed in surprise at the fact.

"What if…if I'm not good enough for you. What if…" she asked shyness unmistakable in her tone.

"Shh…Calm down…you'll do fine." he said as her resumed where he left off.

"But…" she asked trying not to gasp as he nibbled on her neck.

"I will be here to teach you CC. You're not the only one who inexperienced here you know." he said with a little blush coming to his cheeks.

"But…" she continued as he his lips journeyed down lower.

"No more buts." He said not bothering to stop what he was doing.

"We got married for this reason." he continued as he nibbled at her already aroused nipple.

"No. That's just because of your twisted sense of morality in the wrong places." she said resuming her usual sharp berating tone she often uses on him, while trying not to moan or gasp at what he was doing.

He chuckled at her statement, as he went lower.

"And bad timing with you choosing to show your shyness. I've seen you like this before you know." he jokingly replied not stopping on whatever he was doing to her.

"I know but you weren't this close." she replied as another wave of red flushed her face.

"There's no need to worry CC we have lots of time to practice." he answered her as he faced her once more.

Then suddenly she couldn't it any longer as he his fingers delved deeper within her making her moan in pleasure.

"Lelouch!" she gasped as a sharp pain went through her.

"C –." he said as her pain to recede into pleasure.

"Never leave me." she begged now lost in pleasure.

"Never." he said as he himself was lost in it.

**Tract 7- Cherish you**

"CC . I never felt this for anyone. I love you. Even if you're stubborn, conniving, stoic and cruel I love. I will bake you pizza every day. I will stay with you for the rest of my living days and beyond them. You said you waited for so long for love, now I'm giving it you. I will cherish you from the depths of my soul, I promise you eternal love. I love you. So please take me as your lawfully wedded husband." He said while saying aloud his vows to the green-haired woman before him dressed in all white and waiting for the long awaited answer of 'I do'.

**Tract 8- How did you know**

_I remember the day you came to my life._

_You gave the power to change the world._

_Your amber eyes captivated me in that moment._

_And when I saw you fall. A pain stabbed me so strong that it was unexplainable._

_Then, when I saw you again I felt joy and annoyance because you didn't say anything about immortality._

_Little did I know I was beginning to fall in love with you._

_You came at the right moments when I needed you the most._

_You brought me light in the darkness that was engulfing me._

_Until now, as I recall our moments together, I recall how much I love and how I still do._ He thought as he gazed upon the sleeping witch beside him.

-END-

**A/N:** These are little drabbles I made in response to the author of **Falling Lotus Petals. **I tried my best in making these so I hope you all like it. I think it's a bit out of character but Ok nonetheless. By the way I kinda edited the drabbles, to be more specific the original drabbles only contained what the characters are saying to each other and a few actions like nods and snuggle. Also the genre is really repetitive since I used a wedding songs cd in writing them…hehehe… oh yeah…instead of 6 drabbles I accidentally wrote 8. Oh yeah…almost forgot… 'C – 'means CC's real name which I don't know.

Oh. And here are the rules I tried followed when I was making these little drabbles. Feel free to comment and criticize in reviewing.

**Rules:**

1. Put your Winamp/i-Tunes/Windows Media Player on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble of a pairing that suits the song title.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 6 songs, and good luck.

**I'm so sorry for breaking the rules.= (**

**P.S. **I don't own Code Geass. Urgh! I feel like a broken record repeating this thing every time I make a fic.

**Extra:** I'm open to requests and suggestions. So feel free to request or suggest ideas. '',) Oh. And please comment on my other works … **The Witch and The Warlock**… (not a very original title huh?)…**White Horse **(…it's a song fic inspired by **Taylor Swift**) and **A Twist of Circumstances** (…don't get turned off by the pairings **please**…)

**And to those who did comment and read the following fics thanks a lot. :D**


End file.
